Homecoming
by Bubblegum Kisses
Summary: Ten years after he was taken by the demon, Joshua has returned home.The Winchester family welcome him back, but with ten years to account for, it will take time for things to get back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

Home Coming 

Disclaimers: I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Maggie, Lola and other characters are original characters created by angelkisses87 and Bubblegumthai.

**Theme: Drama, Supernatural, and Angst**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter One:**

A soft orange sunrise, framed Joshua's tall slim figure. Standing in the doorway he stood silently before a stunned Maggie.

"Josh." She whispered, holding a hand out to touch his dark grey hoody, as if to prove to herself that the young man stood before her was real. "Oh my god." She mouthed as she pulled her son into her arms, tears of joy filling her eyes. "I cant believe it, its really you…my little boy." Taking his face gently in her hands, looking into the pair of sea blue eyes that looked back at her, "You're home…" She breathed in disbelief, "Wh…where have you been?!" She sobbed, tears now rolling freely down her cheeks, "It doesn't matter." She said firmly, ushering him into the hallway, "Are…are you alright?"

Joshua smiled back at his mother, flashing his perfect white teeth,

"Fine." He replied, placing a hand gently on her shoulder, "Why wouldn't I be?"

With a yawn, Dean threw the bed covers off of him half-heartedly and stepped out into the cold room, clad only in a pair of loose-fitting cotton pyjama bottoms. Padding across the room, he ran his hands over his hair with a yawn before shaking his head vigorously to wake himself up.

Walking along down the hall, he stretched his arms up above his head before dropping them down again and swinging them back and forth as he walked into another room,

"Hey there buddy!" He beamed as he wandered across the toy-laden floor, scooping up a little boy from a small bed in the centre of the room. The child giggled as Dean raised him up in the air, smiling adoringly into his face, "Let's go find your mommy…" Dean breathed, resting the child on his hip and carrying him back out of the room, his chestnut-coloured hair in a thick bowl-style cut tousled around his round face. He wore a black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. One scarlet sock hung loosely from one foot, the other had completely disappeared as Dean crept quietly into the spare room.

He opened up an old wardrobe, and reaching in with one hand he produced a large bunch of red and white roses. He placed it down carefully on the spare bed before reaching in again. He took out a single red rose, handing it to his son. Picking up the bouquet again he headed for the stairs, telling the boy to be quiet as they moved though the house and into the kitchen where a soft voice chatted away on the phone,

"Listen…just because we're rapidly approaching forty does not mean that we can just throw all coolness out of the window and start going to karaoke! No…I can't sing!" Lola whined into the white cordless phone, "Seriously! It's really bad! I sound like a yak on heat! No…I don't actually know what that sounds like, but I bet it's not very nice!" She laughed, glancing down at her watch, "Anyways, listen…I've gotta go, I'm going to be late for work and I haven't even got Duncan his breakfast yet and Dean's still in bed and…okay…yeah…really running behind!" She panicked, running a hand through her hair, "Yeah…okay…I'll call you at lunch! Bye!" She almost sang down the phone before hanging up and placing the handset down on the kitchen counter. She whirled around and was startled to see Dean and Duncan standing in the kitchen doorway, watching on in amusement. She frowned at them, seeing the flowers in their hands,

"Morning…" Dean beamed, walking over, "Happy anniversary."

Lola's frown deepened,

"Our anniversary's next week." She said simply, with a small shake of her head,

"Hap-y annivsry mommy…" Duncan gurgled, holding out the single rose for her. She giggled, taking Duncan and the flower from Dean's arms, stroking his face gently,

"I know it's next week." Dean said with a shrug, "But you're out of town then so I figured we'd celebrate a week early."

Lola smiled weakly,

"That's sweet…" She whispered as Dean placed down the bunch of roses wrapped in black tissue paper onto the kitchen counter,

"So tonight…" He began, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter, "Sam's picking up Duncan and then you and I are going to go out and have a nice meal and then…"

"Go on a hunt?!" Lola asked hopefully,

"Lola…" Dean sighed, "You know we can't both go at the same time. What if something happened to us both? Duncan would be alone."

"If something happened to you, I would want to be with you." She replied seriously, stepping closer so that she could cuddle up to her husband with Duncan in her arms,

"How's about neither of us go…that way, everyone wins!" Dean joked. Lola rolled her eyes,

"You've come along way since I first set eyes on you." She told him with a smile, turning away from him, carrying Duncan towards the fridge, "Juice?" She asked the toddler in a high voice, "Juicy time for Duncan?" She cooed, stroking his soft chestnut hair as the phone began to ring again from the counter top,

"Juice! Juice!" Duncan cried excitedly as Lola looked over her shoulder,

"Would you get that?" She asked despairingly, "I'm running late as it is…whoever it is, I am NOT here!" She said sternly as Dean smirked, picking up the phone, pressing the receive button,

"Winchester residence…" Dean drawled in a posh voice which caused his wife to stifle a laugh, shaking her head, "Oh, hey Maggie…"

"Oooh! Ooh!" Lola cooed, waving her free hand in her husband's face to signal that she wanted to talk,

"Woah…okay…slow down…say that again…" Dean said seriously, swatting Lola away as he turned his back to her, leaning on the counter for support, "Where is he now? Right…yeah…I'll be right over. Bye." He hung up, holding the phone firmly in both hands, staring ahead at a blank spot on the floor,

"Dean…?" Lola approached cautiously, "What's wrong?"

"Josh." Dean replied, "He's back."

"But he…I thought…we thought…"

"Yeah, well…" Dean sighed, moving towards the closet to retrieve his jacket, "Whatever we thought, I guess was wrong." He said with a shrug, rushing forwards to kiss her cheek, "I'll call you."

"But…" Lola began with a frown, "I…what about…shouldn't I come to?"

"No." Dean said firmly, "Just…stay here…I don't want Duncan there just now…just…just take the day off and stay here, alright?"

Lola sighed in defeat as she watched him dash off out of the front door. Turning to Duncan, she placed her lips against his forehead before pouting at him,

"What shall we do while we wait for Daddy?" She asked him. Duncan simply sucked on the straw to his apple juice carton, staring back at her with his wide olive-coloured eyes.

"Sam…come on you've been in there for hours!" The slim girl, still dressed in a black satin pyjama set called through the en-suite bathroom, pulling her messy brunette locks into a high ponytail, "Sam!" She called again, before the white painted door opened, and out stepped a dripping wet Sam, a navy blue towelling robe wrapped around his toned torso,

"Okay…okay." He replied, holding his hands up dramatically,

"And they say women take forever in the bathroom." The young woman said sarcastically, leaning up on tip toes to plant a kiss on her boyfriend's damp cheek. He smirked, vigorously rubbing a towel a top of his head to dry his hair that even in his early forties was unruly and long, "It's not funny!" She scoffed playfully, "If I'm late for work, I won't be happy."

Sam grinned back at her as he made his way across the bedroom towards the dresser, though as he pulled open the top drawer, somewhere behind him, his mobile phone buzzed a top of the bed side cabinet. With a frown, Sam dived for it, rolling onto his back on the bed, placing his phone to his ear,

"Winchester." He answered, inspecting beneath his nails as he did so,

"Sammy…" Dean scolded playfully, "With all your smarts you still haven't figured out that my name and number appears on the screen?"

"What's up, Dean?" Sam replied dryly, now staring up at the ceiling,

"What're you doing today?" Dean asked, trying to sound casual, though his voice shook a little with emotion.

Sam shrugged, glancing over at the clock,

"I haven't got court today. I was just going to head into the office for awhile."

"Good." Dean beamed, "I'm parked outside."

"What?"

"We've got a bit of a family emergency going down, Sam. I need your help."

Sam sat up,

"What's wrong? Is Maggie okay? What about Lola?"

"They're both fine." Dean reassured, "Just get your butt down here. I'll explain in the car."

"Is Duncan alright?"

"Sam…" Dean sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, "Get your shoes on!"

Sam rolled his eyes,

"Okay…fine…I'll be down in five." He sighed, hanging up and rolling off of the bed to find some clothes, "Cary!" Sam called through the bathroom door,

"Yeah?"

"I've got to take off. My brother called…"

"Y'know…you don't have to drop everything whenever he calls." She said in a warning tone. Sam sighed,

"I know, but this is family stuff, y'know?"

"It's always family stuff with you and Dean. For such a small family, you sure do have a lot of problems."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Alright…have a good day!"

"You too." Sam nodded, grabbing his light jacket and heading out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

"So you gonna tell me what's going on?" Sam asked as he dropped down in the passenger seat of Dean's Impala, which had remained in the same condition it had been sixteen years prior, a little dusty but reasonably well maintained,

"Why's your hair wet?" Dean asked,

"Because I just got out of the shower." Sam mumbled irritably, "You going to tell me or is it a surprise?" He remarked,

"It's a surprise alright…" Dean muttered,

"Dean! What is going on?!"

"Joshua came home this morning."

"…"

"Yeah…thought that would shut you up." Dean sighed, leaning back in his seat, lulling his head back on the headrest,

"What…?" Sam finally managed,

"Josh came back." Dean repeated, "He showed up at Maggie's place this morning."

"I…I'm stunned."

"Yeah…" Dean laughed slightly, "Imagine how Maggie felt."

"God…" Sam breathed, "I guess we'd better get down there. Good thing we moved up here, huh? Could you imagine if we still lived in Philadelphia? We'd be pretty useless…"

"She would just have to wait." Dean said with a shrug,

"How can you be so cold hearted?" Sam asked in disbelief, "Maggie's had it really rough. Imagine if it had been Duncan that was taken!"

"I do." Dean said seriously, staring ahead at the road, "Every night."

Sam swallowed hard, staring at his brother as the car fell into an uncomfortable silence,

"When Joshua went, Maggie fell apart, we had to move up to Boston." Sam said quietly, "She'd lost Matt and Josh…I mean…I can't even begin to imagine what it would feel like…but I'd expect you to understand."

"I do understand…I was just being honest." Dean said with a shrug, "I have to distance myself from it because if I think about what could happen to my family…I'd be a huddled mess in the corner." He stated matter-of-factly as they pulled into Maggie's street,

"Look…let's just forget this and concentrate on the problem in hand…hey…wait a minute, why isn't Lola here?"

"She's at home."

"Why? Shouldn't she be here for Maggie?"

"I told her to stay there with Duncan." Dean said as he pulled up outside of Maggie's house. He turned to Sam seriously, "Joshua's been gone for ten years. Ten years, Sam. He is not going to be the same little six-year-old that can read minds, he could be…well…I think you know what he could be and I don't want to take any chances."

"So, what?" Sam snorted, "You're gonna go in their brandishing a shot gun?" Sam asked sarcastically. Dean stared back at him blankly, "No! You are not going to aim a gun at our nephew! Just…let me handle this…" He sighed, shaking his head as he stepped out of the car, "You amaze me sometimes…"

"What?!" Dean snapped, confused,

"You need to stay calm!" Sam warned,

"Why?" Dean asked with a frown,

"Do you want yet another heart attack? How many does one man need before they finally realise that they're actually really ill."

"I'm fine." Dean dismissed, swiping the air. Sam huffed, rolling his eyes,

"And besides…you're supposed to be the cool uncle, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Dean grinned as he led the way up the garden path to Maggie's front door, knocking loudly with the cast iron brass knocker in the shape of a lion's head.

A few seconds later, the door was pulled open to reveal Ryan with his dark brown spiky hair a little dishevelled and his blue eyes bleary with exhaustion,

"Hey guys…"

"Ryan!" Dean grinned, his hands dug in his charcoal-grey jacket pockets as he stepped inside the door, "How's it going?"

"Oh fine…fine…" He replied, a little bewildered, "A bit of an emotional morning, y'know…and a little confusing and, uhm, awkward…but, yeah…I guess I'll leave you guys to it!"

"Bye Ryan!" Sam smiled as Ryan left for work, fishing his car keys out of his pocket, giving a sharp wave as he ducked into his dark red mustang before reversing out of the drive.

Exhaling loudly, with eyebrows raised Dean led the way into the main hallway, "Maggie…it's your two favourite brothers!" He called, scanning the space for his sister,

"I'm in the kitchen!" She called from down the hall, The two brothers followed the voice, slowing their pace as they reached the kitchen,

"Hey guys." Maggie greeted her brothers with a relived smile, jumping off a wooden stool from the breakfast bar, She approached Sam first, throwing her arms around him, "I'm so glad your here." She said quietly, not wanting her worry to be overheard by the shy boy who sat before the black granite work top,

"Josh…you remember your uncle Sam and Uncle Dean don't you?" She said, tapping his shoulder gently,

The teenager twisted round in his seat, looking up at the two men that stood before him, "Yeah…I think so." He said smiling awkwardly, running a hand through his short brown hair, "Cool uncle Dean." He remembered with a smile, feeling a little less uncomfortable,

"That's right." Dean drawled with a smile, albeit a little sceptical, holding his hand out in front of him,

"Is that all I get after ten years?" Josh smiled with one eyebrow raised, a little offended by the simple gesture,

"It's just…this is a big shock for us Josh." Sam interjected, "Like you said, its been a long time."

"Yeah." The young man sighed, pulling at the sleeves of his light grey hooded sweater, "I guess you guys have all moved on, life goes on right." He smiled bitterly,

"Josh." Maggie soothed, placing a hand on his arm, but he quickly moved it away,

"I have to go to the bathroom." He grumbled, skulking out of the room, his black converse trainers squeaking on the laminate flooring,

"Well…he seems like a normal teenager to me." Sam sighed, turning to Dean,

"Yeah…there's one way to be sure." He said reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling out a silver canteen,

"I was afraid you'd say that." Maggie said, looking down at her feet sadly,

"Maggie…" Dean spoke softly, lowering his head to catch her gaze,

"I know it needs to be done, god knows what that son of a bitch has done to him during those ten years." She answered, finally looking Dean in the eye, "I just…he's my baby, I was so sure that I wasn't going to see him again, and you know how long it took me to accept that."

"I know." He said sadly, his mind casting back to the many times she called up in tears, so sure that she had seen her son on the street, at a shopping mall and then pulling the bottle of vodka away from her when she realized that it wasn't him.

"Has he said much of what happened…or how he got away?" Sam asked,

"No, he said he doesn't remember much else other than eating and sleeping." Maggie replied with a shrug of her shoulders,

"So the demon just let him go." Dean said sceptically with a frown,

"That's what he said, the demon said that he was of no use to him and dumped him at the nearest highway with just a piece of paper with my address on it."

"Well that's convenient."

"Dean." Sam warned, staring his brother down,

"No he's right, I thought he's explanation was a little…to perfect." Maggie said in Dean's defence, "That's why I called you…he's my son and I'm treating him like a fugitive…I cant do this on my own."

Joshua returned, looking a little less sulky as Dean took in a deep breath, clutching the tiny flask in his hand tightly,

"How you doing?" He asked kindly. Joshua shrugged,

"Fine." He smiled,

"Okay…" Dean breathed, "I need you to do me a favour, okay buddy?"

"What is it…?" Joshua asked sceptically,

"I need you to drink this." He said, extending the holy water to his nephew,

"But I'm not allowed to drink until I'm twenty one…" He mumbled,

"Just drink it." Dean said sternly. Joshua looked over his shoulder to Maggie who nodded encouragingly,

"It's okay." She reassured.

Tentatively Joshua took the water from his uncle's grasp, flipping the cap off and peering into the bottle curiously,

"It's just water…" He frowned, looking up at Dean who nodded,

"That's right."

"You want me to drink water…y'know…there's a tap right there, uncle Dean."

"Just humour me kid, alright?"

Joshua shrugged, raising the canteen to his lips, tipping his head back and swallowing the entire contents in one gulp. All three adults let out a long sigh of relief as he sat up strait, looking back at them blankly,

"Done." He said, handing the container back to his uncle, wiping at his mouth with the back of his sleeve, "I'm starving." He mused,

"I'll make you a sandwich. Do you still like peanut butter?"

"Sure do." He beamed before turning to Dean, "Hey…uncle Dean?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you still married?"

"Oh crap!" Dean suddenly exclaimed, "I said I'd call her!"

"Dude…" Sam laughed, shaking his head, "You're so whipped…"

Dean rolled his eyes, turning back to his nephew,

"Yeah…I am…hey, that reminds me!" He suddenly mused, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket, producing his wallet. He flopped it open and extending a photograph of Duncan, "You've got a cousin now." He announced proudly.

Joshua took the wallet, peering at the photograph curiously,

"What's his name?" The teenager asked,

"Duncan."

"How old is he?"

"He's only two."

"You sound disappointed." Maggie chuckled,

"Yeah…" Dean sighed, "Lola said it's going to be another fourteen years until I can take him on a hunt." He mumbled, staring at his feet sadly,

"Damn right! I wouldn't of let Joshua go on a hunt until…" Maggie trailed off, giving them all a nervous smile, "Uh…never mind…"

"I've got an idea," Sam began, "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? You could meet the rest of the family, Joshua. I know your aunt would love to see you."

Dean nodded in agreement,

"She would. She's missed you a lot."

"My treat?" Sam offered,

"Alright money bags…" Dean laughed, elbowing his brother, "Just because you sit behind that desk most days and occasionally show your face in court doesn't make you so great…" He teased. Joshua frowned at the pair as they laughed together, playfully shoving one another,

"Uncle Sam…don't you hunt anymore?"

Sam shook his head,

"No…not really…maybe once or twice a year when the others need a bit of extra help."

"Wow…" Joshua mumbled to himself, "Everything's changed…" He said quietly,

"So dinner tonight?" Sam asked, looking round the kitchen,

"That'll be fun, huh Josh'?" Maggie asked, gently placing her hands on his shoulders reassuringly,

"Yeah…"

"Great! Well it's settled then!" Sam said proudly. Josh nodded slowly in response, his eyes fixated with the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

"…and then we put in the onions…" Lola told Duncan as she slid the chopped onions into the simmering saucepan, looking up at the two-year-old who sat a top of the kitchen counter, swinging his legs back and forth idly as he watched,

"Eeeew!" Duncan exclaimed, pulling a face at the strong smell. She smirked,

"I know…gross huh?" She joked, "But your daddy likes them." She sighed, sliding the chopping board to the back of the counter before placing the lid on the pan, turning the heat down slightly, "Shall we go and see if Winnie the Pooh's on the television?" She asked, scooping him up and into her embrace, nuzzling her face into his soft hair, placing kisses a top of his head, making him giggle. His laughter was so loud, she barely heard the phone ring. Laughing also, she perched him on one hip, grabbing the cordless-phone from it's cradle on the wall, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh…hey…" She suddenly turned, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah…fine…"

"You don't sound too convinced." She admitted. He smiled at how well she knew him,

"I am…I mean…he drank the holy water and was completely unbothered."

"Well that's a great sign!" She exclaimed happily, hoisting Duncan higher up on her hip as he began to slip, "Hold on…" She mumbled into the phone, leaning down and placing Duncan on the clean linoleum, "Be a good boy for two minutes while mommy talks to daddy, okay?"

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" He cried excitedly, reaching out for the phone. Lola shook her head, ruffling his hair as she straitened,

"Sorry…he was putting my back out." She joked, "So what do you make of the Josh situation then? What's he like?"

"He looks just like Matt did."

"Awh…" Lola squealed excitedly, "A little heart breaker…" She mused, "Is he…y'know…"

"What…?"

"Is he properly developed…y'know…" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Mentally."

"He's fine. He's just like a normal kid his age and he seems completely nonplussed about being kidnapped by a demon for ten years."

"That's good news…this can't be easy on him…try not to tease him too much."

"Would I?"

"I know you Dean Winchester!" She scolded, "You make everything into a joke."

"Believe me," Dean said seriously, "I'm not going to be making a joke about anything."

"…" Lola fell silent, knowing the tone in her husband's voice, "You don't think he's normal…do you?"

"He seems to be." Dean denied, "I'm just…I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Because life for us, is never this simple. Nothing ever comes this easy for us, Lola. There's always something that comes along to screw it up."

"Wow…that statement made me feel so positive about our marriage and child." She remarked icily,

"No, that's not what I meant…" Dean sighed, "I'm just…I just wanna be cautious, that's all."

"But I want to see him."

"Dinner tonight." Dean replied, "Some posh steak house. Sam's buying."

"Ooh! I'm so excited!" She cooed, "I'm sure your cardiologist will be thrilled to hear about that."

"Woman," He warned playfully, "I haven't had a steak in five years and this is definitely a time to celebrate and bend the rules!"

"Bend the rules?" She laughed, "Try snapping them in half and throwing them out of the window beneath the wheels of a truck!"

"Okay…alright…I'll take it easy, I promise." He said sincerely, "Listen…I'd better go…I'll be home in a couple of hours…just…if you leave the house…be careful, okay?"

Lola nodded,

"Of course." She promised, "Take care!"

The Impala's loud engine rumbled as Dean applied the hand break, switching off the engine, Lola stepped out of the car, walking round to the back passenger to get Duncan out of his car seat, As she unbuckled the clasp of the seat belt, she looked up over the top of the Impala's shiny black roof, Maggie's black Suzuki jeep pulled up beside them, the left passenger door opened by Josh, who jumped down onto the dusty car park,

"Wow, he really does look like Matt." Lola said quietly to Dean, who lifted Duncan out of his soft blue seat, balancing him on his hip,

Maggie walked round from the driver's door, throwing her bag over her shoulder,

"Aunty Maggie!" Duncan beamed, wriggling out of Dean's grip until he was finally planted on the floor, he ran towards his aunt who bent down, holding her arms out, ready to scoop him up into her arms,

"Hey little man!" She grinned, holding him in a tight hug, "Have you been a good boy for your Mommy?"

"Yep." The toddler giggled, "Hi." He waved, noticing the brown haired boy standing up against the car,

"This is your cousin Josh." Maggie told him, walking over to her son, "Josh, this is Duncan."

"Hi." He smiled nervously, shaking the boy's tiny hand,

"Hey Maggie." Lola smiled as they approached the party,

"Hey." She replied, leaning in for as much of a hug she could with Duncan tucked under her arm, "Come on Duncan, shall we get you a chair next me and Josh?" Maggie cooed, walking ahead to the entrance to the restaurant,

"Yeah!" Duncan cried excitedly, throwing his hands up in celebration,

Dean looked on cautiously, as his son was taken into the eatery accompanied by his elusive nephew,

"He'll be fine." Lola reassured upon seeing the frown lining her husband's forehead, wrapping her arm around his waist,

Two courses and a round of coffees later, the family reunion was in full swing, despite the few odd awkward moments of silence,

"So how is Cary getting on at her new firm Sam?" Lola asked, taking a sip of her black coffee,

"Yeah she's really settled in." He replied, stirring the brown sugar in his cappuccino, "She has her own office at the this firm so she's a lot happier."

"I take it she doesn't know about your real history with the legal system?" Maggie asked, picking at the rest of her chocolate cake that still sat before her,

"Uh…no." Sam drawled, looking at his sister sheepishly,

"Clean as a whistle." Dean announced emerging from the mother baby changing room, "You know, I don't know why they don't have a father, baby changing room." He wondered, dropping the black canvas changing bag onto the floor, Duncan lying sleepily on his chest, his head propped up on his shoulder,

"I guess we should get this little guy off to bed." Lola gently stroked the back of her son's head, looking at him with a loving smile,

"I'll go and get him into the car." Dean offered, holding the sleeping toddler steady as he walked out to the Impala.

"God is that the time." Maggie observed, glancing at her watch as she stretched back in her chair before rising to her feet, "Ryan will be wondering where we are."

"I doubt it." Josh muttered under his breath, but not quiet enough that Maggie was able to hear,

"What was that?" She asked with a frown,

"Nothing, its just I haven't seen you for ten years…but if you want to rush home for Ryan that's fine." He growled, storming off to the jeep, Leaving Maggie stunned by his comment,

"What the hell was that about." She exclaimed, looking at Sam and Lola, she wasn't looking for an answer but never the less was hurt by Josh accusation .

"Are you okay." Lola placed a supportive hand on her friends shoulder,

"Yeah, its not like I didn't think I was a bad mother anyway." She replied, forcing a smile but her voice cracking with emotion, she darted towards the ladies room before the tears spilled over.

Lola looked at Sam despairingly, "This isn't going to be easy is it?"

Sam smiled weakly in reply, collecting up his jacket from the back of his chair, following Lola out of the door.

"Where's Maggie?" Dean asked, leaning on the bonnet of the car,

"Bathroom." Sam answered with a sigh, tilting his head in Josh's direction,

Dean let out a sigh of irritation, glowering at his nephew who stood by the side of the jeep, oblivious to the hurt his words has caused, He returned to the restaurant, making his way for the ladies room.

He pushed open the door slowly poking his head round to make sure there was no one else inside,

"Maggie?" He called, checking the cubicles as he did so,

"What." A quiet voice poke from the far cubicle, with a sigh Dean opened the speckled green door, Maggie perched on the edge of the toilet lid, her cheeks glistened with tears before she hastily wiped them away, "You always seem to find me don't you." She smiled weakly, laughing a chuckle that quickly, despite all Maggie's efforts to hold it back, turned into a sob, "He hates me Dean…he hates me." She broke down into tears, her head sinking down to her knees, her brunette waves falling beside her face,

Dean's face creased into a frown for a second, angered by Joshua for putting his mother through this, Then with a sigh he bent down in front of his sister, lifting her head up, her red watery eyes looked back at his, "I let him down, its my fault that he's like this." She growled at herself,

"Oh Maggie." Dean breathed, upset by seeing his sister yet again in an emotional breakdown, he pulled her into a hug, her tears soaking his kaki green top, holding onto her tightly,

"None of this is your fault." He said sternly, the words cutting through to Maggie's heart she began to sob uncontrollably, as if what her brother was saying was lie, She wanted to believe him, but as far she was concerned, she deserved to be punished for what happened to Josh.

"Well that was an interesting evening." Lola said, gently closing Duncan's bedroom door behind her,

"Yeah." Dean muttered, rubbing at the tiredness in his face with the palm of his hand as they made their way downstairs, "Heh…y'know what I just realised?"

"Whah…?" Lola looked up confused through sleepy eyes,

"We missed our reservation."

Lola blinked,

"Huh…?" She asked,

"Remember? Our anniversary…" He said, waving his hand in front of her face, "Thirteen years of blissful marriage as of next week…ring any bells?"

"Oh yes…this morning you promised me dinner…"

"Well you got the dinner," Dean said with a shrug, "even if it was Sam who paid…" He smiled, gently stroking loose auburn curls from her face, "As for the rest of the evening…" He whispered, smirking slightly, "I'd like to think that you wouldn't want my brother conducting that."

Lola shuddered,

"You'd be right thinking that." She smiled before her face fell, "I can't help but worry about Maggie…" She sighed, rubbing at her face as she pulled away. Dean raised his eyes to the ceiling in silent prayer as his wife successfully killed the mood, "I mean…I hate this…it always seems like we're happy when everyone else isn't."

"You're over thinking things," Dean tried to reason, "You need to stop worrying about everyone else…"

"How can you say that? You worry more than I do."

"That's true, but you don't need to worry." He reassured, touching her cheek adoringly, "I look after everyone, it's my job, and let's face it, there's not much else I'm good at so just let me have it. I'll do the worrying for the both of us, okay?"

Lola sighed,

"Okay…" She breathed,

"Right." Dean nodded in affirmation, "Where were we…?" He asked slyly, pulling her closer against his chest,

"You didn't see the look on Maggie's face though Dean…it was heart-wrenching!"

"Uh…I was the one that went and found her in the bathroom, thank you very much, my ever-so helpful wife who left her to walk off alone!"

"Hey! I do my fair share of chasing people around, I thank you!" She growled,

"Ugh!" Dean fumed, "For the love of God!" He exclaimed, "I don't want to talk about Maggie anymore! I just want to go to bed!"

"Go to bed then." She said blankly,

"No Lola…" He breathed, growing exasperated, "'Bed'." He said slowly, using quotation fingers,

"Oh…" She answered dryly, "I have a headache."

"No! No you don't!" He accused, "You just want to talk about Maggie! For once take that cute nose of yours out of Maggie's business for just one night and bring it, along with the rest of your fine self up those stairs right now!"

Lola quirked an eyebrow at him before shaking her head in defeat as she shuffled past him towards the staircase,

"I'll make you pay for that." She remarked as she passed him,

"I'm counting on it." He beamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

At breakfast the next morning, Maggie, Ryan and Josh all sat in silence around the rectangular pine breakfast table. Ryan licked his lips nervously,

"Would you like some more toast, Joshua?" He asked, offering the toast-rack to the teenager,

"It's Josh." Josh corrected icily, "And no."

"Thank you." Maggie said sternly, "Joshy…are you okay?"

"It's Josh." Josh repeated, "I'm not six years old anymore!"

"I'm…sorry…" Maggie mumbled, withdrawing, "I still forget…"

"I'm finished." Josh said, slinging his spoon back into the white ceramic bowl and the thin puddle of milk at the bottom,

"Well what would you like to do today?" She asked, feigning a smile,

"I guess we could go into town?" Ryan suggested, "Do a little bit of shopping, get you some new duds, what do you reckon, buddy?"

"I'm not your buddy, jerk." Josh muttered,

"Joshua!" Maggie scolded, "Joshua Kyle Owens! You do not speak to people like that!"

"How do you know?" He replied angrily, "How would you know what I do and don't do? You let me get taken by a demon! You did NOTHING to find me!"

"Well the paper only lets you send out missing persons ads for five years!" Maggie replied equally as furiously, "I could only traipse the streets for so many years Josh before it killed me!"

"You're a hunter! Uncle Dean and Sam are hunters! Aunt Lola's a hunter! Are you telling me that you couldn't hunt the thing that took me? I bet if it were Duncan, you'd never give up!"

"We searched for you for years Joshua, but you were gone ten years…life has to go on at some point, we never gave up! I swear to you! We never forgot about you! You were always on my mind!" She sobbed,

"Perhaps it's best I go…" Ryan mumbled, rising from the table,

"No no no! I didn't mean to disturb your peaceful and perfect little family! I'll go!" Josh exclaimed, raising his hands in the air as he stormed out of the room,

"Joshua!" Maggie called after him as he slammed the front door shut.

"Right…well I'm off…" Lola sighed as she appeared in the kitchen behind Dean as he chopped some bananas onto Duncan's corn flakes, pulling a roller suitcase behind her,

"Okay…" Dean sulked, "Be careful, okay?" He whispered, leaning down for a quick kiss,

"Don't worry…" She reassure, "If anyone gets too close, I'll pierce a hole in them in a place they may not want it."

"I'd watch out…they might enjoy it…" Dean warned jokingly,

"Not if I give them incorrect information on cleaning and maintenance!" She smirked,

"Ooh! Wild times!"

"Indeed." She grinned, "You be careful, take your medication when you're supposed to…no more beef and make sure that you and Duncan don't stay up too late watching infomercials again. I will not have another Christmas of him asking for the micro-grill!"

"I think you'll find that was me…" Dean laughed as he placed the bowel down on the table, sitting beside his son, holding the spoon, "Say bye to mommy." He told Duncan who looked up at Lola with large, fearful eyes, glassy with tears,

"Mommy…" He whimpered, raising his hands up to her, opening and closing his hands, "Mommy! No!" He sobbed. Lola lifted him out of his chair and hoisted him up into her arms,

"Shhhh…" She soothed, "It's okay baby…" She reassured, stroking his hair softly, "I'll only be gone for a few days and uncle Sam will stop by. Sammy? Uncle Sam! Lots of fun times! Yay!" She cooed, giving him an Eskimo kiss before placing him down into his chair, before kissing his forehead, "I love you." She cooed as he sniffled, reaching out for her again as she walked around the chair, ruffling his hair before leaning down to kiss Dean, "I'll call you when I land, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded, "In all serious now…be careful."

"Right back at you. Any problems, call my cell."

"Yup. Have fun!"

"Oh yeah…I love conventions…" Lola muttered, hauling the suitcase back out of the kitchen, "Bye! Love you!"

"You too!" Dean called back, thoroughly engrossed in trying to get the spoon into Duncan's mouth, "Open up Duncan…" He sighed, "Open up for the Impala to go through the tunnel…beep beep…here comes the Impala…" He continued, the tip of his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

Outside Lola rolled her pink trolley suitcase towards her convertible mini cooper, though as she turned around to give it one last heave into the driveway, her back bumped into someone,

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" She apologised, mistaking him for the postman,

"Do you want some help, aunty Lola?"

"Oh Josh!" She beamed, "It's you! Yes…please…I mean, if it's not too heavy."

Josh nodded, lifting the suitcase into the trunk of the car,

"There you go." He smiled,

"Thanks." She grinned, "The doors open so just go right on in, they're in the kitchen."

"Who is?" Josh asked, frowning,

"Dean and Duncan."

"Oh. Awesome. Thanks." He smiled, "Have a nice trip…"

"Thanks!" Lola smiled, watching Josh make his way towards the front door. She grinned broadly, "Such a nice young man…" She mused aloud before whirling on the car with a satisfied smile.

Josh did as he was told by his aunt and let himself into The Winchester home, walking strait to where he heard Dean's voice muttering car noises to himself. He stopped in the doorway, watching his forty-four-year-old uncle elaborately flying the toddler's spoon around the kitchen table, much to the delight of the brunette little boy, who clapped and giggled excitedly, watching the 'Impala' driving around the country,

"And then we'd stop and send another bad ass demon right on back to hell!" He exclaimed dramatically, throwing his arm up in the so that banana, milk and corn flakes splattered on his face,

"Hi uncle Dean…" Josh sulked from the kitchen doorway,

"WAH!" Dean jumped, turning to see his nephew in the doorway, "Hey Josh. What's up?"

"Nothing…I got in a fight with my mom." He admitted as Dean moved to the kitchen sink to wipe the food from his face. Duncan suddenly began to struggle to get out of his high chair,

"That's not good." Dean observed,

"Hey Duncan…" Josh sighed, reaching out his hand towards the toddler who shyed away,

"Dad-dy…" He whined, pulling away from the older boy,

"What's the matter Duncan?" Dean asked with a frown, "You've got banana mush on your nose…look at us…the woman is out of the house two minutes and both of us are covered in gunk. We're letting down the side buddy…" He sighed, wiping at Duncan's nose with a napkin, "So what happened between you and your Mom?" Dean asked, looking up but Duncan suddenly grabbed a hold of his maroon long-sleeve shirt, tugging hard on the neckline, "Ow! Duncan! That was naughty!" He scolded, pulling away from the toddler to continue feeding him as he looked over to Joshua waiting for an answer,

"She was treating me like I'm still six…"

Dean nodded understandingly,

"You've got to understand that it's hard for you mom, after all…she's missed a huge part of you growing up. I'm not saying that it's any easier for you, just try to see it from both sides."

"I tried to explain that to her but she's so damned obsessed with me being the best of friends with her new man!"

"Ryan's a nice man." Dean said seriously, "He's been very good to your mom."

"He used the word 'duds' and called me buddy."

"I use those words all the time."

"Coming from him…it sounded so wrong." Joshua sighed, "I just…I want to know my family…it's hard with all these new people like Ryan and Duncan."

Dean frowned slightly,

"Duncan would've come along with or without you." Dean stated a little irritably, "He hasn't got anything to do with you and your mom."

"Yeah…well…it's not easy feeling like you've been replaced…"

"I know it isn't." Dean soothed, "You've just got to push those thoughts out of your head. No one's replacing you with anyone. Your still your mom's top guy, you're still my favourite nephew." He grinned.

Josh smiled back,

"Alright…just…is it alright to chill out here for awhile?"

"Yeah…sure…just cool down…" Dean agreed as the phone rang, "Duncan…if you don't eat your breakfast there will be no Dora this afternoon!" He warned, "You were doing so well at first…" He muttered, "Hello?" She snapped down the phone,

"Dean, it's Maggie."

Dean glanced over at Josh,

"Hey Maggie…" He murmured. Josh's head shot up and he began making negative gestures with his hands to signal that Dean should lie for him, "What's up?"

"Have you seen Josh? He walked out a little while ago and I'm worried."

"Walked out? No…I haven't seen him…why would he walk out?"

"We had an argument."

"Oh."

"He's angry with me. He thinks I was being unreasonable."

"I'm sure you weren't…" He answered,

"So you haven't seen him."

"…nope."

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You seem distracted."

"I'm fine." Dean reassured, "Y'know…just the usual…Duncan's acting up because Lola's gone away."

"Hmmm…" Maggie wasn't convinced, "He's there, isn't he?"

"What? No! Of course not! It's just me and Duncan!"

"Dean Winchester! You're lying to me!"

"Maggie, I am not lying to you!"

"You are! I know your tone of voice! Ugh! This is typical of you, Dean! You never do the right thing, you're always more concerned on hat people think of you! Stop trying to be cool, Dean…it is impossible. You're approaching fifty…you've lost it."

"Maggie…I am not lying, and I am cool!" He exclaimed defensively,

"Dean, I'm sorry, but I just don't believe you. This is just like you! You're hiding him there, aren't you?"

"You're paranoid."

"Paranoid? Paranoid?! No! I just know you too well, why do you think I called here? I knew he'd come to you…he's there. I know he is."

Dean felt a strong pull in his chest, which caused him to lean forwards slightly,

"Maggie…" He breathed, closing his eyes for a quick couple of seconds, "I do not know where he is. He isn't here."

"Pathetic." Maggie sneered, "You're pathetic Dean. When are you going to grow up? Lola might let you talk to her like that and treat your son with such blatant lack of responsibility but you are not going to get my son wrapped up in all of your bull.

"MAGGIE!" Dean yelled, "Will you just shut up?" He growled, "I'm hanging up now."

"Don't bother." Maggie huffed, slamming the phone down on her end. Dean breathlessly leant back against the kitchen counter before dropping the phone back onto it's holder on the wall,

"Daddy!" Duncan cried from his seat, reaching out for his father,

"It's okay…" Dean reassured, pushing himself up off of the counter. He took a single, shaky step towards his son before the pain in his chest suddenly magnified one hundred times, causing him to cry out in pain, collapsing to the floor with a thud. He looked up at Josh helplessly who watched on, his face blank, "Josh…" He rasped, "There are tablets on top of the fridge there." He motioned towards the large refrigerator, "And a glass of water…quick…please…!"

Josh reached for the small bottle of white pills, heading towards the sink. Running the tap, he filled a large glass tumbler with the clear liquid. He looked back down at Dean with a smirk before popping open the lid of the tablets,

"Sorry uncle Dean," He murmured as Dean watched him tip the entire contents of the pill jar down the plughole,

"What're you…?" Dean rasped, the pain becoming unbearable now as Josh approached, wearing a cruel smirk. Duncan was now sobbing loudly, crying and screaming in his high chair as Josh approached, placing a hand gently a top of his head, "Hurt my son…and I…I swear to…God…" Dean struggled for breath, his teeth gritted menacingly as he stared up at his nephew,

"Relax…" He drawled, "I don't want your baby." He remarked coldly, "He's no use to the fight while I'm around." He replied cockily, stepping over his uncle as everything began to grow black for Dean, "Have a nice death…" He called, walking back towards the front door.

As Dean began to drift out, the last thing he heard was the front door clicking shut behind his nephew, muffled by the screaming sobs of his son.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Sam trotted up the garden path, relishing the bright, warm sunshine on his well-deserved (in his eyes) day off. Stretching high above his head, he pressed and leant on the doorbell, brushing back his unruly hair from his face. After several long minutes, he rang again,

"Dean!" He called through the door, banging loudly on the heavy wooden door, assuming his brother was either upstairs or had headphones on. Stopping to wait again, Sam suddenly became away that the high pitched, quiet whine that he had heard as he'd stepped out of the car was in fact Duncan crying. Sam frowned, knowing his youngest nephew was usually a quiet child, considering his father. Jumping down off of the porch, Sam walked around the side of the house, letting himself through the wooden side gate and into the back yard, littered with balls and a sand box. Sam headed for the back door which lead into the kitchen, only to find it locked. Duncan's crying was a lot louder now and shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun on the double glazing, Sam leant against the glass to peer into the kitchen to see what was going on. He was shocked to see Duncan sat in his high chair, dangerously rocking back and forth in an attempt to escape, screaming loudly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he fought with the straps of the chair. He knocked on the window to try and distract him, though part way trough his third knock, he froze, seeing Dean sprawled unconscious on the cold floor, "DEAN!" He yelled, banging on the glass loudly, "DEAN!" He called again, looking around frantically for something to break the glass with. He gave up, bracing himself as he began to throw himself at the wooden back door. After several attempts, he crashed through to it and into the kitchen, rushing to his brother's aid, "Dean!" He gasped, shaking his brother's shoulder in an attempt to wake him, "Dean!" He hissed, feeling for a pulse, "Thank God…" He breathed, jumping up and grabbing the phone, pulling Duncan out of his seat to sooth him as he dialled 911.

With a groan of agony, Dean managed to prise open his red, puffy eyes to see his wife standing over him, her face equally as red and puffy from crying,

"Dean!" She gasped, fresh tears of relief tumbling down her face,

"Hey…" He croaked, "What happened?"

"You had another heart attack." She soothed, stroking his face,

"JOSH!" Dean exclaimed, trying to sit up but the pain was too much and he fell back into the bed with an 'oof',

"What…about him?" Lola asked uneasily,

"It was him! He did this to me! He stood and watched me…watched me die…" Dean trailed off, "He threw my tablets down the drain."

Lola wiped at her eyes,

"Dean…" Maggie croaked, approaching slowly, "This is my fault…I'm so sorry I yelled."

"Don't apologise." Dean dismissed, "It's alright. You were right…I am an ass…" He grinned, before turning serious again, "We've got to find Josh! He's responsible for this…"

"You're safe here." Lola reassured,

"It's not me I'm worried about!" He snapped, trying to sit up again, "You and Duncan aren't safe! I need to…" He struggled, pulling wires from his body, "Sam…Maggie…I need to get out of here and get him…" He grumbled,

"Get back in bed!" Lola scolded, "Once again I'm struggling to keep you in a hospital bed…" She huffed, "Duncan will be fine…Joshua left him behind, remember? If he wanted to hurt him, he had the perfect opportunity to kill him."

Sam sighed, cradling the sleeping toddler against his chest,

"Lola's right, Dean…Duncan's fine."

"What about you guys?"

"He wouldn't kill Maggie…" Lola began, "If he wanted to, he could've…so that leaves me and Sam."

"Lola…you're not selling your safety to me very well…" Dean warned,

"Sam and I are perfectly capable." Lola beamed proudly, "We'll watch over you."

"He's been planning this all along…" Sam suddenly murmured, "I just remembered…before he was taken…he told me it was going to be him that killed Dean."

"And you neglected to share this with the rest of the class?!" Dean exclaimed,

"It never really came up…"

"IT NEVER CAME UP?!" Dean fumed, groaning in pain again, collapsing back onto the pillows. Lola rushed forwards, gently touching his face,

"Dean…please…" She begged, "Stay calm…we'll get this sorted…you just…you need to get better! That's all I want you to focus on. Getting well again. Don't worry about this."

"How can I not worry about this? Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I need you!" She exclaimed, "I'm scared I'm going to lose you so for the love of all things that are holy lie back and calm down or I will knock you out myself!"

"Woah…" Maggie breathed, taking Lola by the shoulders, "I think you could do with some air…c'mon…"

Just at that moment a young female nurse came into the room, pushing a stainless steel trolley, a small plastic bowel filled with soapy water, a towel and sponge sat beside it on top of the cart, "Time for bed bath Mr Winchester." The young woman, dressed in pick scrubs said, tying her blonde curls back into a loose ponytail,

"Okay." Dean agreed, rubbing his hands together, but paused, noticing that his brother was still standing at his bed side, Duncan still curled up in his arms, he cleared his throat looking up at Sam with an expectant glance, "You wanna give me some privacy Sammy?" He asked with one eyebrow raised,

"Oh sorry." He said shaking himself out of a daze, making for the door,

"If my wife comes back, we're just friends okay." Dean could be heard saying from his room, Sam snorted in disbelief, rolling his eyes despairingly as he walked down the long corridor.

"Two coffees please." Maggie requested leaning over the beige counter of the hospital canteen,

"Cream or sugar?" A plump middle aged woman asked from the other side, fetching two polystyrene cups from a stack to the side of the cash register,

"Just milk in one thanks." Maggie replied, turning to Lola who was staring into space, chewing the tops of her fingers nervously, "Hey, how are you doing?" She asked, taking the to cups from the waitress and holding one under Lola's face,

"What?" She asked quietly, taking the hot drink from her friend,

"Are you okay?" Maggie said with a look of concern on her face,

"Yeah…" Lola began as they walked over to a table that sat nearest to the widow, overlooking a gentle river, "Its just I cant help thinking what could have happened if Sam hadn't turned up when he did, god knows how long Dean was lying there."

"I know." Maggie sighed sympathetically, just as scared by the thought of her brother so weak, "But he's okay now, he's safe and the doctors said he should be back to normal in a few weeks." She reassured, Lola smiled back weakly, "I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not…" Maggie added jokingly, her friend finally allowing herself to laugh, the two friends shared a giggle for a few minutes, then spotting Sam walk into the canteen, Duncan in toe, Maggie snapped her head up, with a confused frown,

"Why aren't you with Dean?" She asked,

"He was about to have a bed bath, I don't really want to stick around for that." Sam replied, slightly taken aback, feeling like he was about to get the Spanish inquisition,

"You said you where going to stay with him." Lola added, equally concerned,

"Yeah…I just left him for a few minutes with the nurse." He replied in defence, placing Duncan in the seat next to her,

"Damn it Sam." Maggie hissed, jumping up from her seat, then ran out of the canteen,

With a frantic haste, Maggie sped down the corridor to Dean's room, but came to a halt when she arrived outside the door. Unnerved by it being shut, she looked to her right and then to her left, Satisfied that she was alone in the long deserted hallway, Maggie slowly pulled her silver hand gun from the back of her dark blue jeans, holding it tightly with two hands down by her side. She slowly eased the door open with her shoulder to her horror Josh was standing at the foot of Dean's bed, a gun held in the air, aimed at his uncle,

"Oh God." She breathed, bringing her weapon up to shoulder height, her eyes darted to Dean, who sat up with his hands held up in defence, staring his nephew down, Maggie's eyes then turned to her son, "Josh…put the gun down." She begged, her voice low and calm,

"I cant." Josh replied flatly, his face blank and emotionless,

"What do you mean you cant, put the gun down." Maggie ordered with a frown, trying desperately to hold it together, despite the living nightmare that was unfolding before her,

"Listen to her Josh." Dean said sternly,

"Shut up." The sixteen year old growled, cocking his weapon,

"Josh don't do this!" Maggie held her ground, her gun still raised but shaking slightly in her hands,

"I have to…he told me to."

"I am your mother! And I am telling you to PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Maggie exclaimed, her voice loud but shaking with emotion,

"I'm sorry." The boy whispered, his finger squeezing the trigger, a deafening bang echoed through the room followed by a cry of pain coming from Dean who had tried to dive out of the way, but was in too much pain to move fast enough,

Josh looked at his mother with a sickening smile, but she looked back at him blankly tears welling in her eyes as she looked down at his chest,

With a frown Josh followed her gaze, feeling a pain grow in his chest, dark red blood soaked through his light grey t-shirt, he lifted his head up to his mum, a thick trickle of blood fell from his mouth, his bright blue eyes looked right into Maggie's causing the tears to spill over as for a second she saw her little boy looking back at her,

"Mom." The boy croaked before his eyes grew cold and he slumped to the floor, Maggie stood frozen to the spot, looking down at the fragile body of her son lying before her,

Just at that moment, Sam fell into the room, loosing his footing at the shock of what he saw stopped him in his tracks, "Oh my god." He said his voice quiet and low, just as Lola came up behind him, "Dean!" She gasped as she saw her husband slumped on the bed, his face screwed up in pain,

"Daddy!" Duncan whimpered,

"Sam take him…take him." Lola ordered, shoving the toddler into his chest, before darting to Dean's bedside,

"Daddy."

"It's okay buddy, Daddy's fine." Sam soothed, blocking his nephews vision, looking over his shoulder at Maggie, then at Josh's lifeless body lying in a pool of blood, before walking down the hall to find a doctor,

"Dean…are you okay?" Lola asked, her voice raised with panic,

"Yeah, I'm fine, he just got my shoulder." He answered, grunting in pain,

"Are you sure?" Lola pressed,

"Yes…" He said firmly, looking at his wife and then at his sister, then using Lola's arm to steady himself, he walked over to Maggie,

He held out a hand, and put it onto her hand, which still clutched onto the gun tightly, shaking in shock her face pale and soaked with tears. Maggie let go of the weapon, Dean was about to take her into his arms but she pulled away, backing out of the room, knocked side to side by the army of doctors and nurses that came charging into the hospital room. She kept moving back until she hit the doorframe of the adjacent room, she spun round and fell into the corner, then felt all the feeling of dread, pain and anger leave her body through her mouth.

With a wrenching cough, she slid along the wall to the far wall and collapsed to the floor, loosing all feeling in her legs, she broke down into an uncontrollable sob,

"Oh god!" She cried out, as the reality of what she had just done hit her like a ton of bricks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

She stood, thick white clouds above casting long shadows lazily across the graveyard. Her hands flopped loosely in her long black coat pocket as she stared numbly at the white ornate coffin before her. Her red and swollen eyes glazed over numbly as Ryan joined her at her side, gently placing a reassuring hand on the small of her back. She remained unaware of her surroundings as Sam approached in his black suit and tie, Cary linking arms with him as they walked. Finally, several minutes later Dean limped up wearing a near matching suit to Sam's, though the top button of his shirt was open, his arm hung in a bright blue sling. Lola was by his side in a long-sleeved black dress that was knee-length and form hitting, a thick black coat slung over the top, buttons undone. Nestled against her chest was Duncan, dosing quietly nestled amongst the curls that had escaped her loose ponytail. Dean took his place between his siblings, placing his good arm around Maggie's waist. Finally she looked up at the new comers as more and more people began to gather around the coffin,

"Who're all these people?" Lola whispered to Cary who shrugged. The stunning brunette gently tugged on Sam's jacket sleeve,

"Sam…" She hissed, "Who are all these people?" She asked quietly,

"They're Matt's family." Maggie replied dryly, "They took no interest while he was alive. No birthday cards. No Christmas cards. Barely a word when Matt died and not a single one of them was there when Joshua was taken…but as soon as he's dead, they come flocking." She remarked bitterly,

"They don't deserve to be here." Lola growled, narrowing her eyes at a group of smug-looking men in expensive black suits. One of them regarded the Winchester group with a glare, though as Lola was about to hand her son to Cary and show that man a thing or two about manners, the minister appeared, clearing his throat,

"Today we come together to mourn the tragic passing of Joshua Kyle Owens, taken from us at the tender age of sixteen. Though Josh had barely begun to live his life, the love felt from family and friends was a great force and even though his passing was unexpected and he was taken from us too young, that love will forever shield him from pain. He is at peace now, watching over those that love him and those he loved in return." He took in a deep breath, "Now…before I say our final prayer, Joshua's mother, Maggie Owens, would like to say a few words about her son, Missus Owens…" He said softly, motioning for Maggie to step forwards.

"I really didn't know what to say because I never imagined I would have to bury my son. So I'm going to leave it to the boys of AC/DC, but before I do I do want to say, Joshy, you where so loved, not just by me, by your Dad but by your Aunt Lola, she doted on you, Your uncles Sam and Dean… who I know tried so hard to keep you safe." Maggie spoke softly, her tears falling down her cheeks, her voice trembling with emotion. Finally with a deep breath, she wiped away her tears, reaching down at the portable stereo that was perched on a chair beside her, "Now I'm going to hand you over to the boys, this was one of Josh's favourite songs. I remember giving Dean such a grilling for teaching the words to my 4 year old but one day I walked into the house, the song was blaring out full blast; I walked into the front room and Dean and Josh were just rocking out playing air guitar, drumming with chop sticks…" Sam, Lola and Dean all smiled, all three had a tear in their eyes, remembering the good times,

"And I remember them being so happy that I didn't care." Maggie continued, smiling through her tears, pressing the play button, the loud heavy guitar riff of Back in Black rang out through the crisp air. The group of smartly dressed strangers looked at Maggie with disgust, feeling that the classic song Back in Black was completely distasteful; with a snide look they rose from their seats and left as soon as the coffin began to be lowered slowly into the ground.

Lola edged a little closer to Dean, reaching down to clasp his hand with hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He looked down at her, his cheeks stained with tears, pulling his hand out of her grasp, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest, resting his chin a top of her head. He looked up at Sam who stood away from Cary, staring down at the hole in the ground.

The priest leant in close to Maggie,

"Would you like me to say the final prayer, Missus Owens?"

Maggie shook her head slowly,

"Don't worry father…thank you for being here."

He smiled and gave her a short nod before turning and ambling off towards his car. Sam and Dean walked the few steps to join their sister, peering down into the grave,

"So I guess this is over…" Maggie sighed, "I can finally move on. Not to say that I'll forget him because I never will…but…I feel good that I don't have to worry about him being in pain or scared anymore…" Her voice cracked as she slumped against Sam's chest, burying her face in his shirt. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders,

"Maggie…" He breathed sadly, stroking her chocolate-coloured hair soothingly, "You're right. He's safe where he is now. No one can ever hurt him again." The two siblings turned away from the grave, headed back to the cars parked at the bottom of the slight hill. Cary and Ryan followed, leaving Lola watching Dean carefully as he let out a long sigh,

"I'm sorry Josh." He said, glassy eyes wobbling with emotion, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"You coming…?" Lola asked quietly, leaning her chin on top of Duncan's head,

"Yeah…I was just saying my goodbyes."

Lola smiled weakly, looking to the marble headstone,

"Goodbye Joshy…" She whispered, tearing her eyes away, "I'll meet you at the car."

"Alright."

"Oh…can you grab the stereo?" She called over her shoulder, carrying Duncan off towards the group that had gathered around the Imapala, as much a part of the family as everyone else.

Dean let out another heavy sigh,

"I always wanted a real chance to say goodbye. All those years you were gone and all I dreamt about was seeing you in his arms and how useless I felt not being able to save you from him. Now that I can say goodbye…I don't want to. So I'm not going to." He said defiantly, "I'll miss you Josh." He admitted, leaning down to grab the stereo, "Even if you did try to kill me…I guess I shouldn't feel sad because Josh, our Josh…died ten years ago…what you came back as wasn't my nephew. So I'm sorry it had to end that way."

He stood, straitening his back, the stereo in his free hand. As he rose, he caught a glimpse of a large black shape through the trees. He squinted, peering through the thick trunks and gravestones to see what it had been. As a sick realisation hit him, Dean dropped the stereo to the ground as his olive gaze met with the cold onyx eyes of Tristan, his thin lips twisted into a sly smirk. Dean watched in horror as the demon's eyes flicked quickly behind him to his waiting family. Dean turned quickly before turning his head back quickly to see that Tristan had disappeared. Swallowing hard, sweat beaded on his forehead, he snatched the stereo back up and hobbled back to his family,

"Dean…what's wrong…?" Sam asked cautiously. Dean ignored his brother, prising his son out of Lola's arms, holding him tight against his chest, despite the pain it caused to wrap his bad arm around the toddler's body,

"I'm fine." He replied gruffly, "Let's just get out of here."

Six months later…

Juggling a Pentax 35mm camera, a large designer handbag and black leather-bound portfolio, Lola dashed through the coffee shop to the small table by the window. Dumping everything down in a heap on the table, she let out a long, exasperated sigh,

"I am SO sorry!" She gushed, "I just had my second meeting with this ad agency, they didn't like the first set of photographs so I had to run through specifics and additional costs and what the HELL is going on with your stomach?!" She gasped,

"Uh…yeah…" Maggie laughed sheepishly, "That's kinda why I called."

"Oh Maggie…" Lola breathed, dropping into the plush suede arm chair, rubbing at her forehead, "Not again…"

"It wasn't planned!" Maggie fumed,

"That makes it worse!" Lola spluttered, "I take it you're wanting me to break the news to Dean."

Maggie grinned innocently at her best friend,

"What're friends for?"

"Friends are for picking you up at the airport and house sitting whilst you're on vacation…and in very extreme circumstance…to seduce your ex-boyfriend in a sinister plot of revenge!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at the brunette, "NOT that I've ever done the latter…but…y'know…I've heard…things…" She mumbled, looking embarrassed,

"Right. Okay." Maggie shook her head, bewildered, "Please Lola! You have to tell Dean for me! I don't think I can face him right now…and I'm in a delicate condition!" She pouted,

"Delicate my ass…" Lola muttered, swiping her finger through the butter icing on top of Maggie's fairy cake, popping her finger tip into her mouth, "No Maggie." She said seriously, "You got yourself into this mess…you can explain to your brothers…it's not like you're married to them, and besides, I've got my own problems right now. I'm sorry."

"Meany." Maggie sulked playfully before leaning forwards excitedly, "Ryan's really happy." She gushed,

"I bet he is." Lola replied slyly, staring out of the window absent-mindedly,

"You okay Lols?"

"Call me that again and I shall break your nose…delicate condition or not." Lola warned, a smirk gracing her lips, "I'm fine, really…y'know…just busy career and everything."

Maggie looked guilty as she gingerly sipped at her orange juice,

"I'm sorry to put my problems on you…" She admitted. Lola scoffed, waving her hand in the air in dismissal,

"Do not worry your pretty little head about it." She reassured, "I live for the gossip that surrounds our small and bizarre circle. I haven't had this much enjoyment since Sam slept on that jelly-bean and thought it was a tumour." Lola grinned,

"It still amazes me that it was SAM that happened to…I'd expect it off of Dean, but I thought Sam was the smart one…"

"Well…y'know…Einstein couldn't tie his own shoes!" Lola answered knowledgably,

"Oh…what am I gonna do…?" Maggie sighed, half-heartedly. Lola smiled reassuringly,

"You could always emigrate…" She mused, "…to Guam…"

Maggie stared at her blankly before bursting into hysterical laughter at her friend's seriousness. The pair giggled together for a long while, drawing unwanted looks from other patrons of the shop. As their laughter subsided, Maggie wiped a tear from her eye, thankful that things were finally back on track.


End file.
